


Who Wants To Be A King?

by rosieeexox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, But everyone else is fine!!, Claudia is dead too, Competition, King Derek Hale, King Scott McCall, M/M, No Werewolves, Plot Twist, The whole Hale family is dead I’m so osrry, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: Derek Hale is the last surviving member of his family after an attempt to end the royal Hale bloodline.





	Who Wants To Be A King?

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop is dead (rip) so I typed this all up on my phone. Please ignore any mistakes I’m so sorry in advance. I hope you like it I’ve been meaning to write this for a while!!

It’s been five months since the fire and Derek still has no idea who caused it. He’s running out of time and resources. Unfortunately, there are more pressing matters at hand. Like the idiot standing in front of him babbling on about regulations and rules and contracts. Basically, Derek has a month to find a partner to rule beside him. If he fails to find a partner, and a way to continue the Hale bloodline, he automatically forfeits his land to the neighboring ruling family, the McCall’s. Don’t get Derek wrong, he’s met reigning King Scott McCall on multiple occasions, and he loves the guy. But over Derek’s dead body will Scott rule his kingdom. Which, well. 

Derek sighs.   
“Is there any way to postpone the due date of my impending betrothal?” Derek asks the previously mentioned idiot, Greenberg or something. “I mean, my entire family was just murdered at my birthday party, doesn’t that get me some sort of ‘dead family pass?’”  
Greenberg at least has the decency to look uncomfortable. “I, uh, according to the contracts signed by your great, great, great grandfather, the time permitted was only supposed to be three months. The McCall family was able to grant you six months due to the unfortunate circumstances.”  
“Right.” Derek sighs again. He’s received multiple letters from Scott stating how little he wants to take over the Hale land, but the contracts make him unable to refuse. Derek is the last surviving Hale, with no heirs. If he were to die, the kingdom would fall into chaos with no ruler, his troops would have no leader, and his land would be vulnerable to enemies. He gets it. He just wishes he could find someone genuine to marry instead of someone he’s forced to pick due to his entire family being dead. If Derek hadn’t been running late to his own birthday party, he would have been dead, too.   
He sits up slowly, as his thoughts fully come together.   
“I have a new proposition for Scott McCall. I want to give a series of tests to find a partner. Five tests, five weeks. I know that goes a bit over the allotted time the McCall’s have already granted me, so anyone from the McCall kingdom may also enter.”  
Greenberg writes quickly and nods. “I will return in two days with an answer.” 

Scott says yes. Derek had already started putting the plans into place. 

The turnout is insane. Derek knows he’s good looking, and royalty. But the entire lawn of his castle is filled with...candidates. God, Derek hates calling them that. Scott comes to show his support, and Derek clears him a room in his castle in the guest wing. He only brought a dozen candidates, which means the other 200 are from Derek’s own kingdom. The contest is open to men and women, Derek isn’t picky. His mother was always worried about the kingdoms unwillingness to accept that about him, but as far as he knows it was never an issue. He slows his breathing before addressing the crowd. 

“Thank you all so much for coming.” Derek says, the crowd quieting. “As you know, it’s been a dark few months. I’m hoping this will be a way to instill some hope back in our land and find a genuine person to rule beside me. For the first test, each of you will receive a seed. You must plant the seed in a pot. If you make it through to the final test, you must present your pot. If your seed has grown a big, beautiful plant, I will know you are worthy to rule beside me.”   
The crowd erupts in approving applause.   
“The second test will begin in two days. I look forward to seeing you all then.”   
The applause continue long after Derek has reached his room. It’s nearly nightfall by the time the last seed has been handed out. 

The second test gives Scott a great idea.   
“Why not hold a banquet for your people? If the contestants have to cook, you’ll need people to eat. Unless you plan on eating all 200 meals yourself.”  
“Please stop calling them contestants.” Derek mumbles.   
“That’s what they are, no? Competing for your love.” Scott jokes.   
Derek shoots him a look. “I will ignore that for the sake of your good idea. I’ll have Boyd announce the banquet this afternoon.”  
“Why not Greenberg?”   
“I put him on stable duty until further notice.”  
“Did he put milk in your coffee again?”  
Derek scowls. Scott takes that as a yes. 

The second test was simple: cook your favorite meal. Derek made a deal with all the shops in town to pay for anyone without enough money to participate. He’s looking forward to having a home cooked meal. His mother used to cook dinner every Tuesday to give the kitchen staff a break. Derek is a bit useless in the kitchen, but he figures since they only need to cook for one now, two since Scott’s arrival, they probably need much less of a break. He usually eats in his room, anyway; can barely stand to eat in the dining hall, the picture of himself with his mother, Talia, his father, John, and his two sisters, Laura and Cora, still hangs there. He doesn’t have the heart to take it down, but he doesn’t have much of an appetite while looking at it.   
The day of the second test arrives quickly. The banquet hall is filled with many men, women, and children from Derek’s kingdom. He spends time with a few of the children, reminding them not to run with food in their mouths. They nod and chew aggressively before running off. Derek smiles.   
Derek feels sort of bad not knowing anything about the contestants, but he can’t be expected to remember 205 people. He had Boyd do a head count. 205 people want to marry Derek, or at least rule a kingdom with him. Derek can’t decide if it’s flattering or concerning. Part of him hopes the winner didn’t enter for the sake of power, but he knows it’s unlikely.   
The banquet hall smells great, but Derek can see a few plates he would eliminate right off the bat. He hates duck, and he’s not a big fan of brussels sprouts. He decided there would only be 50 contestants moving on to the third test, and his kingdom will get to vote. They will place their empty plates in front of the dish they enjoyed the most. The top 50 dishes with the most plates will move on. Derek will taste test any tie breakers. He doesn’t want to show any favoritism so he eats a meal from the kitchen.   
“It’s also safer so you don’t get poisoned.” Scott says through a mouthful of food. He opted for a kitchen meal as well. “Plus, Erica’s cooking is obviously superior.”   
Derek nods in agreement. Erica is about his age, but easily the best cook on the entire continent. His mom had found her in a pub in one of the lesser parts of the kingdom and immediately moved her and her family into the castle. In the servant wing, but still. Anything is better than the shack she was living in before. Her words, not his.   
There are some clear front runners about an hour in. Derek takes a good look at them from across the hall. He doesn’t recognize anyone, not that he was expecting to. They’re all decent looking, some more than others. Not that Derek cares about that. That’s the purpose of these tests, after all. He’s a strong believer that attraction is based more on soul compatibility than appearance.   
After three hours of eating and socializing, the banquet hall starts to clear out. Boyd compiles a list of the top 50 dishes. There’s two tie breakers in which Derek taste tests. One of them included a duck dish, which Derek suffered through to spare any hurt feelings. Refusing to eat someone’s home cooked meal is definitely more insulting than picking another dish. Two of the contestants moving on are from Scott’s kingdom.  
“Stilinski and Dunbar are your only ones left.” Derek says casually. Stilinski was one of the tie breakers. He made a delicious chicken dish, the sauce was a citrus blend of lemon and herbs. He called it chicken francaise. Derek had to practice the pronunciation several times.   
“I knew Stiles would make it.” Scott says confidently. “He studied cooking in France for a few summers.”  
“Stiles?”   
“Oh, yeah. His first name is very Polish, so everyone calls him Stiles.”  
“Is he a friend of yours?”  
“He’s my favorite cook!”  
Derek gasps. “You let your favorite cook compete? What if he wins?”  
“I’ll trade him for Erica, obviously.” Scott says without hesitation. Derek can’t tell if he’s kidding.

The third test is something Derek is looking forward to. He’s going to have a scrimmage lacrosse game with each contestant. Winners will move on. He gives them all three days to practice on the castle grounds; and then he will play about 7 contestants a day for the next week. They don’t necessarily have to beat Derek, but they have to show some sort of skill.   
Derek hasn’t played in months, so he’s a little rusty. Him and Laura used to play, and he was just beginning to teach Cora. It would be nice to have someone to play with again.   
He decides after the third test that he’ll start to get to know the remaining people. He should probably start socializing if he doesn’t want it to be awkward. Not knowing anything about his partner would definitely put a strain on their relationship.   
The first day is exhausting, to say the least. It’s the first rigorous activity he’s had in months. Thankfully, the first group of opponents are extremely unskilled. He eliminates all of them, but sends them off with a basket of bread and fruit.   
The second day is about the same. Derek feels less exhausted physically, but mentally he feels completely drained. He decides to go on a walk to clear his head.   
He has a specific spot he used to go to, back when him and Paige used to sneak off. It’s a secluded clearing of trees, just outside the back servants entrance to the castle. Paige was a maid he fell for back when he was 15. She was his age, and always made his laundry smell like rose petals. When she turned 18, her father had her married off. She told Derek she would write, but she never did. He can’t blame her too much for it. Her husband was probably not fond of the idea.   
Derek inhales deeply, clearing Paige from his head. Something about the night air and the sounds of nature, specifically the howls of nearby wolves, really calms him.   
He’s not expecting to run into anyone, mostly because the castle grounds are a little creepy at night. He lets out a less than dignified yelp at the sign of movement to his left.   
“Sorry!” The figure says loudly.   
“Not a problem,” Derek replies calmly. “Just wasn’t expecting to see anyone out here.”   
“Oh!” The stranger exclaims. “It’s you.”  
Derek blushes. Why the hell is he blushing? “Ah, yes. It’s me.”   
There’s a silence, somewhere between awkward and comfortable.   
“Are you competing?” Derek asks, and immediately wants to smack himself. “I mean, sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that you were like, a contestant or something. Scott keeps calling them, uh, you, that and I don’t like it. I’m just not sure what else to call this whole thing.”  
The stranger chuckles and Derek feels himself blushing again. Thank God for the cover of night.  
“I’ve been referring to it as a competition myself. My dad doesn’t approve much, but I think it’s kind of amazing. But to answer your question, yes, I am competing. I’m Stiles.”  
Derek sees him extend his hand in the moonlight and shakes it out of instinct.   
“Oh! Stiles! Scott’s mentioned you!” Derek says a little too excitedly. “I think he’s planning to trade you for my cook if you win.”  
“Erica?” Stiles asks. Derek nods, and then wants to smack himself again. Stiles probably can’t see him nod, it’s dark. Get it together, Derek.  
“Uh, yes.” He answers awkwardly.   
“A worthy replacement.” Stiles sighs. “I taught her everything she knows.”   
“Oh?”   
“Yeah, your mom sent her to-“ Stiles stops suddenly. “Shit. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He trails off.   
“It’s fine.” Derek says quietly. “I’d actually like to hear what you were going to say. I don’t really have anyone to talk about my family with since everyone who knew them is, well, you know.”   
Stiles is silent for a moment. “Your mom, uh, sent her to France for a summer. To perfect her skills I guess. But it was the summer they had just hired this new chef and he was terrible. I ended up holding my own classes in the kitchen at night to teach those poor kids how to cook. I was fortunate enough to be there for fun, but a lot of them were servants who couldn’t afford to come back with no cooking skills.”  
Derek hums for Stiles to continue.   
“So anyway, Erica was like, my star student. And I ended up getting the chef fired and replaced with someone who was actually competent.”  
Derek is stunned. “Don’t take this offensively but, uh, how did you manage that? I mean, I’ve never been to France, but I can’t imagine they take the word of a servant to heart.”  
Stiles laughs loudly. “Oh, I’m not technically a servant. I mean, I work in the castle, yes. But my father is the head of Scott’s military. I work in the kitchen for fun. We don’t really need the money, so I normally spend it on the rest of the staff. Presents and food and such. Also, you should totally go to France. It’s incredible.” He pauses for a beat. “Maybe if I win, I’ll take you one day.”   
“Are you trying to bribe me?” Derek says. He chuckles, unable to hold the serious facade. “I’m joking.” He hears Stiles sigh in relief. “I’d like that.”   
The silence is more comfortable now, until Stiles yawns loudly.   
“We should probably get to bed.” Stiles says softly. “I mean, not, uh, like, together. Like, we should both go to bed. Separately. In our own rooms. Yup.”   
Derek laughs. “I’ll walk with you. Can’t have you getting lost.”  
Derek takes them in through the servants entrance. The servant wing is silent, everyone is asleep at the late hour. They part ways at the staircase; Stiles staying in one of the rooms in the guest wing with Scott. Derek gets a good look before he heads to bed, he wants to make sure he remembers what Stiles looks like. For competition purposes, of course. He did say he was going to get to know the contestants after the third test. Stiles hasn’t technically passed the third test yet, though. Whatever, he’s getting a head start. 

He arrives on the field the next morning, more tired than usual. He takes a look at his opponents for the day and spots Stiles immediately. He tries not to smile too obviously. Key word: tries.  
The first two opponents are some of the worst all week. Stiles is third, and Derek is again thankful for the helmet that’s hiding his blushing cheeks after Stikes sticks his tongue out at him before putting on his own helmet.   
“You purposely kept me up all night so you could beat me today, didn’t you?” Derek jokes.   
“It doesn’t look like it’ll be very hard. You’re undefeated so far, but you haven’t had much competition.”   
“Let me guess, you studied lacrosse in France. too?”  
“Spain, actually.”  
Derek is about to ask if he’s serious, but then Boyd is blowing the whistle and the game is starting.   
Stiles is the best he’s played so far, but, like Stiles said, he hasn’t had much competition so far. Stiles is able to score a few goals, three to be exact. Which is nothing compared to Derek’s seven. He tells Stiles as much.  
“Whatever,” Stiles says, mock offense. “I bet I’ll crush the next one.”  
I hope so. Derek briefly thinks to himself, before shaking his head and motioning for the next opponent to enter the field.   
The rest of the week shows much more promise, competition-wise. Stiles comes to watch the last two days, which doesn’t distract Derek at all.   
17 people make it to the next test.

“Let’s go over the questions again.” Derek says to a very bored and slightly annoyed looking Boyd.   
“Derek, no offense, but I know how to read so I think I can handle this.”  
“I know, I trust you. I’m just very concerned with this particular test. Personality compatibility is very important to a functioning relationship.”  
Boyd sighs. “I am aware.”  
Scott laughs. “Derek, relax. Boyd can handle this.”   
Boyd shoots Scott a thankful look.  
“Fine.” Derek huffs.   
“Go work on your answers. I’ll start interviewing everyone. I should have results by the end of the day.”  
“I want to look over the results with you.” Derek says a little too quickly.   
“Why?” Scott asks, as innocently as he can manage. “Have any favorites you don’t want eliminated?”  
“No,” Derek says forcefully. “I just want to know the names of everyone who scores above 80%. So I can remember them, obviously. Since we’re almost at the end. I need to start getting to know them all better.”  
“Did your lunch dates not go well?”  
Derek groans. “Don’t remind me.”

Derek had held an open invitation the last few days to the picnic area on the castle grounds for any of the contestants who would want to spend some time with Derek. Only six showed up, two showed up all three days to eat lunch with him. Which would have been nice if they weren’t both so...much. The two women were nice enough, but they wore a face full of makeup and entirely too much perfume. They spoke too loudly about inappropriate topics and Derek would have eliminated them right there if he wasn’t so sure they would fail the personality test. One of them, Derek thinks her name was Braeden, spoke about the correct way to tie someone up with a bondage rope for a full hour and a half. Derek was mortified the entire time. Boyd found it hilarious. The rest of the contestants were nice enough; mostly quiet and peckish.   
Only one of them stood out, a pretty blonde named Kate. She was funny, and knew a lot about woodwork, something Derek had just recently gotten into. She fastens her own weapons out of dead trees near her house and sells them to other women in town. Derek kind of admired that.   
Stiles didn’t show, not that he noticed. 

Boyd knocks on his door. It’s late, but the excitement was keeping Derek up anyway. Scott trails in behind him, as nosey as ever. Boyd places the papers on Derek’s desk in two piles. One is 79% and below, the other is 80% and above.   
“Someone scored a 100%.” Boyd says slowly, and ends with a huff.   
“Who?” Derek asks calmly, trying to steady his heartbeat.  
“Kate Argent.”  
Derek feels a slight pang if disappointment, although he’s not sure why. He liked Kate, and if their personalities are 100% that’s a good thing.   
“I like her.” Derek states. “I had lunch with her earlier this week. She was funny.”  
Boyd nods silently.   
“The three others are Jennifer Blake, Brett Talbot, and, uh, M-.” Boys stops, squinting at the paper.   
“Stiles.” Scott says, immediately looking at Derek for his reaction. Derek feels his blood run cold. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing. Especially paired with his rising heartbeat.   
“Sure.” Boyd says tiredly. “Stiles Stilinski.”   
“So that’s it, then. These are the four finalists. One of these people is going to rule my kingdom with me.” Derek suddenly feels very, very anxious.   
“Oh, no.” Scott warns. “Don’t you dare freak out. This is good, Derek. One of these people passed all of your tests, and is going to help you rule your kingdom. This is a good thing and you went about it the best way that you could.”  
“I know. I just-“ Derek starts. “I wanted something more genuine, you know?”  
Scott and Boyd nod knowingly. Derek sighs.   
“Let the final contestants know to bring their pots to the castle at the end of the week. Send everyone else home with a chicken or something.”   
Scott snorts, but the two men leave wordlessly. 

Stiles is freaking out. He’s been watering this fucking pot all month and his plant will not grow. He wandered around the castle that first week searching for the perfect sunlit spot. He watered it every day, even found some fertilized soil from the kitchen gardens to use and there’s not even a leaf. Nothing. He aced all the other tests and now he’s not going to be able to spend the rest of his life with Derek over a fucking plant.   
He groans in frustration when he wakes up the final day to the same, plantless pot.   
He practically begged Scott to let home come participate in this thing. And the only reason Scott let him come is because, well, one, Stiles was going to come regardless. And two, because Scott knows that Stiles has had a crush on Derek for years. Ever since Derek visited Stiles’ kingdom almost a decade ago; some fishing tournament Scott was hosting. Stiles was in charge of preparing and cooking all of the fish caught, and Derek had helped the servants carry the barrels of fish to the kitchen. It wasn’t just Derek’s muscles protruding out of his dirty, wet t-shirt, okay? It was that he was nice enough to help the servants in the first place. And that he didn’t even brag about catching the most fish. The muscles were just a bonus, okay? Shut up.   
Now Stiles is 26 and still hopelessly infatuated with Derek Hale. Derek Hale, who is not going to marry him because he can’t grow a fucking plant.   
Maybe he should have gone to that open invitation lunch. Maybe if he had another opportunity to talk to Derek, in the daylight, Derek wouldn’t care that he can’t grow a stupid plant in a stupid pot. He sighs as he makes his way into the banquet hall. 

He almost drops his pot at the sight of the others’ pots. There’s are filled with gorgeous plants, some even have flowers. He knows his disappointment is obvious, and he feels so embarrassed standing next to the rest of them with his pot full of dirt. Derek probably wouldn’t even notice if he just slipped out. It’s not like he’s going to win, anyway. He probably barely passed the personality test. Brett actually beat Derek at lacrosse, and Kate and him had tied. Jennifer scored once, but Derek was only able to score three goals against her. He sighs and tries not to cry until he’s safely out of the castle. On his way home. Alone. Well, technically with Scott but, whatever. The point is that he’s leaving soon.   
He straightens when Derek enters the hall and takes his place at the front of the room where two gorgeously decorated thrones have been placed. 

“First of all, I want to thank you all for, uh, competing in the first place. I know ruling a kingdom, especially with someone you don’t know, isn’t for everyone. So thank you for your interest in myself and the kingdom, and for putting up with my ridiculous test.” He chuckles nervously. “Luckily for me, the decision is easy. I was hoping it would be, and standing here I can confidently say that I’m making the right decision.”  
The woman next to Stiles, he thinks her name is Kate, takes a small step forward. Stiles eyes her plant. It’s gorgeous, just like she is. There are exotic purple flowers hanging gracefully off the stems, and the leaves are spotted beautifully with different shades of green.   
“Stiles?” Derek says softly.   
Stikes looks up, meeting Derek’s eyes. How embarrassing, Derek is going to eliminate them one by one. And Stiles is first. Awesome. Scott better give him at least a week off to cope with this.  
“Yes.” Stiles answers quietly.   
“Could you join me up here, please?”  
“What?” Stiles and Kate ask at the same time, Kate decidedly more upset.   
“His pot is empty.” Kate practically spits. “You’re going to pick an empty, dead pot over my gorgeous, rare plant? I worked hard to water and grow this for you. How dare you. My plant is the biggest and the most beautiful, I’m the obvious winner here.”  
Derek is the epitome of calm as he steps forward to speak. Stiles still hasn’t moved.   
“You all received a seed in the first day of the tests. You were told to water it and help it grow. What I didn’t tell you was that the seeds you received were all dead.” There’s a collective gasp. Even Scott is surprised. “All if you, except for Stiles, have big, beautiful flowered plants in your pots. Therefore, I know that you cheated. Stiles is the only one to pass the final test. He did not purchase an impressive plant to trick me into picking him. You can tell by the staining on the pot that he watered it and rotated it in the sunlight. He cared for it, even without obvious results.” Derek is beaming at Stiles now. He reaches out a hand, encouraging Stiles to walk the few feet forward to join him. He makes it about two steps before Kate is screaming again. Stiles almost forgot anyone else was even there.   
“I got a perfect score on your stupid personality test. I almost bested you in lacrosse. I even paid a servant to help me cook a rabbit stew because I know it’s a town favorite.”  
“All I’m hearing is that you cheated on almost every test.” Boyd speaks up.   
“Oh, you.” Kate is seething now. “You’re the rest I even had to do this in the first place. If you hadn’t made Derek late to his stupid birthday party I-“ She stops, suddenly aware of what she’s saying. Her face goes white.  
“What did you just say?” Derek’s voice is so low it’s almost a growl.   
Kate laughs maniacally. “I’m the heir to the Hale throne. My father was Gerard Argent, ex husband to Talia Hale. That technically makes me part of the Hale bloodline.”  
“My mother-“  
“She didn’t birth me, no. But with all of you dead, I have enough claim that Scotty here wouldn’t have had to get involved. And even if he did, he looks easy enough to manipulate.”   
Scott takes a step forward, but Derek puts an arm out to stop him.   
“Are you admitting to the murder of the Hale family?”  
“My father's dying wish was to be assured that I would sit at my rightful place on that throne. I was prepared to fulfill that wish by any means necessary.”  
“That’s a yes if I’ve ever heard one.” Scott growls.   
Derek motions for Boyd to dispose of the deranged woman. Brett and Jennifer has long since moved to the opposite side of the room, leaving Kate vulnerable in the center with no way out. She changes her posture, clearly ready for a fight. Before she can make a move to attack Boyd, Erica appears out of nowhere, wrestling Kate to the ground. There’s a disgusting crack of what is definitely Kate’s arm, as Erica holds her down on the cold, marble floor. Boyd and the other guards appear and immediately escort a howling Kate Argent to the dungeons of the castle.   
Stiles turns to Derek, his face white, his body motionless. There’s no emotion on his face, but Stiles is smart enough to guess how he’s feeling.   
“Derek, I-“ Stiles starts, reaching for Derek’s hand. There’s no reaction from the royal st Stiles’ touch.   
“Stiles.” Scott says tenderly.   
Stiles nods and releases Derek’s hand. Boyd escorts him out wordlessly and then it’s just Scott and Stiles in the banquet hall. Stiles turns to his pot, sitting broken on the floor. He moves to clean it up.   
“Let one of the maids clear it,” Scott says softly. “Let’s go to my room and I’ll send for some tea.”  
Stiles nods slowly and let’s Scott steer him towards the guest room. He tries not to stare too longingly in the direction of the royal suites.

It’s the middle of the night and Stiles can’t sleep. He lets Scott reassure him for hours that Derek is going to need some time to process things and will send for him soon. But in true Stiles fashion, he decides to impulsively wander around the castle in hopes of running into Derek.   
He finds a few maids straightening up a very large bookshelf in one of the living rooms, but nobody else. He sighs and makes his way over to one of the hallway windows.   
The moon is brighter than usual tonight. Stiles stares at it for a few moments before he turns and heads straight for the servant wing. 

It’s colder outside than Stiles thought. He probably should have stopped in his room for a jacket or something. If he’s wrong, maybe the shivering will tire him out enough that he might actually be able to fall asleep.   
He’s about to breach the clearing he discovered nearly a month ago when he sees a familiar silhouette. He approaches quietly, suddenly very unsure he should intrude at all. Maybe it’s too soon. He’s just about convinced himself to turn around when he hears Derek’s voice.  
“I figured you’d find me.” His voice is tired.   
Stiles chuckles. “I had a hunch. I can go, though, if you’d like.”  
“Nah,” Derek sighs, patting the ground next to him. “You’re the only other person to find this place, you know. Nobody else wanders this far off castle grounds.”  
“I like to explore.” Stiles offers, unsure of what else to say.  
“Couldn’t sleep?”  
Stiles nods.   
“Me either.” Derek sighs again. “Sorry. For not sending for you. I-“  
“Please don’t apologize. I can only imagine how you’re feeling. I knew you probably wanted to be alone. I came out here just to see if-“  
“If?”  
“If I was right.” Stiles smiles to himself. “And to see if you were okay.”   
“I’m definitely not okay, but I feel better now that you’re here.”  
Stiles shivers, but he’s not sure it’s because of the cold this time.  
“No jacket?”  
“This was a very impulsive decision.”  
Derek chuckles. “I like that about you.”  
Stiles doesn’t know what to say, so he reaches for Derek’s hand instead. Derek grips it tightly.   
“I’m not sure what to about K-.” Derek stops. “About her. I want to execute her, obviously. But I’m afraid that’s just my emotions getting the best of me. What do you think?”  
“You want my opinion?”  
“Of course.” Derek turns to look at him for the first time all night. The moon is shining bright enough that Stiles can see Derek’s face. He looks almost even more gorgeous in this light. “If we’re going to be running my kingdom together, I’m going to need your help with the tough decisions.”  
“I think it’s an easy decision, really. She deserves to die for what she did.” Stiles shifts uncomfortably. “But the other alternative is banishment. And if she returns, then we can execute her.”  
“We?”  
“Am I not running this kingdom with you?” Stiles bumps Derek's shoulder to lighten the mood.   
“Thank you.” Derek says softly.   
“You’re welcome.”  
They sit there for a few minutes before Derek decides he doesn’t want Stiles to freeze to death. 

Stiles stops awkwardly when they get to the main stairwell. Up the stairs are the royal suites. Down the hallway is the guest wing. Stiles is unsure where he’s meant to sleep the rest of the night. He doesn’t want to rush things, obviously. Especially not with Derek so obviously vulnerable. Derek looks at him nervously.   
“You can, uh,” Derek clears his throat. “You can sleep with me if you want. Not like, I mean, you know what I mean. If you want. I mean-“  
“Derek.” Stikes chuckles. Derek meets his eyes. “Lead the way.”  
Derek smiles before reaching for Stiles’ hand and guiding him up the stairs. They pass about half a dozen doors before reaching Derek’s. Stiles briefly realizes at least three of those doors had to belong to his parents and sisters. He couldn’t imagine having to walk past them every day. He wasn’t able to sleep at home for the first year after his mom died. That’s how him and Scott became such good friends. He slept at the castle and never really left. Derek doesn’t have anybody here like that. Boyd and him seem to be close, but Stiles knows it’s not enough.   
They enter Derek’s room and Stiles is in awe. There’s so many books and a whole wall filled with paintings.   
“Did you paint those?”  
Derek nods.   
“Wow.”  
“Me and Laura used to compete to see who could paint a tree or a flower the best. We’d make Cora judge. When she was much younger she used to cry because she didn’t want to choose.” Derek laughs, but Stiles can tell it’s not exactly happy.   
“Derek, I-“  
“I feel better, you know? Now that I know who killed them. It was eating me up, not knowing. I know it won’t bring them back, but catching the person responsible feels like I’m bringing them justice.”  
“I think they’d be really proud of you.”   
Derek shrugs. “Thanks.”   
Stiles makes his way over to the bed and sits. He immediately yawns.   
“Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”  
“That’s alright. It’s really late, we should definitely go to bed. Together, this time.”  
Stiles blushes, remembering that conversation almost a month ago in the clearing. He’s about to start freaking out about sleeping clothes when Derek hands him a pair of shorts.   
“No shirt?” Stiles smirks. Derek starts to stammer out a response. “I’m joking. Thank you.”  
Derek scowls at him. “Keep it up and I’ll keep my shirt on.”  
Stiles gasps in mock offense. “Don’t you dare!”  
Derek looks at Stiles intently. Neither of them break eye contact until Derek removes his shirt and Stiles physically cannot stop his eyes from roaming Derek’s body. He raises an eyebrow.  
“You alright there, Stiles? You’re looking a little flushed.”  
“Shut up.” Stikes mumbles, removing his shirt. He’s about to remove his pants to change when he notices Derek is still staring at him. “Sorry not all of us were literally sculpted by the Gods.” Stiles mutters, gesturing to Derek’s abs. He doesn’t feel insecure, he knows Derek is with him because of more than those tests. But it’s hard not to compare them. Stiles’ arms are pretty defined from all of his work in the kitchen, but that’s about it.   
“You look great, shut up.” Derek assures him.  
“Compliment of the year.”  
Derek closes the distance between them and Stiles is suddenly very aware of how little clothing they’re both wearing. They both have pants on, sure. But their naked chests are barely an inch apart.   
“I figured we should probably get our awkward first kiss out of the way.”   
“Oh.” Stiles sucks in a breath. “Yeah, um, yes.”  
Derek chuckles and then they’re kissing. Stiles immediately runs his hands up Derek’s back, pulling them closer together.   
It’s Derek who breaks the kiss, but he doesn’t pull away completely. Stiles is trying to get a handle on his breathing, and he’s sure Derek can feel how hard his heart is pounding from where their chests are still pressed together.   
Stiles’ smile is blinding as they make their way into bed. Derek immediately pulls Stiles into his side, allowing him to settle there.   
There’s a comfortable silence in the room before Stiles groans.   
“What?” Derek asks.   
“I just remembered I promised to take you to France.”  
Derek laughs. “Your bribe is the only reason you won, if I’m being honest.”  
Stiles rolls his eyes as Derek presses a kiss to the top of his head.

And they lived happily ever after...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? I love u


End file.
